


情感快闪15题

by Flowery0415



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowery0415/pseuds/Flowery0415
Summary: 《狐狸养护手册》× 《狐狸调教记录》√
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Donghyuk, Jung Chanwoo/Kim Donghyuk, Kim Donghyuk/Kim Hanbin | B.I, Kim Donghyuk/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Donghyuk/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Kim Donghyuk/Song Yunhyeong
Kudos: 4





	情感快闪15题

**Author's Note:**

> 主cp：彬东/芭东/具东，内容含有少量ABO情节  
> ——  
> 第15题是个未完成品，可惜我不会把它写完了  
> 因为我很不满意这个作品。

1.拥抱

○

一双手从背后持着力道捏住金东赫的肩膀。  
——是金韩彬，带着他燃烧热情般供应的能量，这双温暖的手从肩头滑落，环绕住他的腰肢，出奇的让他冷静了下来。

“东赫，不要慌，”  
金韩彬在背后抱住他，他们之间的距离渐渐缩短，直到他的嘴唇贴在金东赫耳边，  
“没关系的，我们都在。”

2.亲吻

○

“尹亨哥，洗...，”

这是金东赫转身的那一瞬间。  
宋尹亨下意识摸了摸下唇，把金东赫脚下的小菜盆拾了起来，再望向呆滞的男孩。  
在宽度狭小的厨房里发生了一起小意外——金东赫转身时，嘴唇擦过同时转身的宋尹亨的下唇，蹭到了他刚涂上的厚厚一层润唇膏。冰凉的触感在他脑子里爆炸开来，割断了他的思绪线条。

“东赫？没事吧？”

宋尹亨盯着他只会使他更加尴尬和紧张。

“哥...对，对不起...”

“没事的，没事的东赫，”  
宋尹亨安慰着轻拍他的后背，却在他迟钝反应前倾下身子贴上了他的双唇。

“..也稍微补偿我一下吧。”

3.Dirty Talk

○

他埋进金东赫的翩翼，轻轻舔舐着隆起的蝴蝶骨，惹得身下的孩子脸如火烧般红。  
金知元总是喜欢玩弄他多于品尝他，时而挑逗的伸出手骚弄他的腰窝，时而咬着他的耳尖用热息将它熏红。

“东菇阿，”  
“我想做了。”

金东赫被快感折磨的连转头的力气都没有，  
“bobby哥，明天下午有广告拍摄...”

“我知道，”  
他的嘴被突如其来的手指严实堵住，舌边刮到冰凉坚硬的东西，是金知元的戒指。  
“等会帮我舔一下儿吧，我实在太想念在你身体里的感觉了，想的我已经这么硬了。”  
“没做的这些天有好好的禁欲吗？我待会要检查一下——”  
他另一只手顺着腰肢向前滑动时无意间摸到近日来柔软的小肚子。  
“.....东菇啊..能生出来孩子吗？”

“..说什么呢.....”

金知元的手覆在他失去腹肌的腹部下方，用拇指按压着变得似乎没那么柔软的小肚子：  
“是从这里生孩子的吧？”  
他坏笑，然后重新贴回金东赫耳边，  
“那以后全射到这。”  
“我知道你喜欢女孩，那就生个女孩吧。”

4.捆绑

○

冷汗沿着消瘦的脸颊滑落。  
重获光明的契机是蒙在眼上的黑布被扯下，金东赫在短暂的眩晕中看见一张熟悉的脸，眼下那颗泪痣的模样今天格外清晰。  
趁金振焕在他身边翻找着什么，他眯着眼睛打消重影，看清墙上悬挂着的时钟，心里一咯噔。

大半夜的为什么会在这？  
金东赫下意识想要起身，发现脚踝和手腕都被绑住了，他甚至能摸到垂落的丝带。  
金振焕也许是听见了他的动静，也不再执着于寻找道具，就这么冲着他走来，往他微张的嘴中塞进口球，堵住所有烦琐的问题：  
“东赫阿，手抬起来。”

或许是平日里听话听惯了，金东赫想都没想就抬起绑在一起的双手，然后被一股怪力向前拉去磕倒在地上。  
他想挣扎着起身的一瞬间，全身的麻绳和丝带被召唤般的极速缩紧；这些绳绑的位置精准又微妙，一呼百应的连串动作使他反应不及，乳头和尾骨被勒的生疼。  
津液从口球的洞隙里渗出，他这楚楚可怜的模样并没有博得同情，反而让金振焕更加变本加厉。听到轻微拨丝声的同时，金东赫微微抬头的性器也没有逃过一劫，被一道道尼龙线勒出痛苦与快感交融的呻吟。  
金振焕伸进内裤轻轻握住胀热的性器，在他耳边发出黏腻的音节：

“舒服吗？”

5.扩张

○

为了防止小滑头临阵脱逃，金韩彬硬是把他扛出浴室扔在床上。其它他倒不在乎，只是怕金东赫疼，所以得拼命忍着给他前戏做足。  
刚洗完澡的金东赫头发还在滴水，闷热的浴室把他的脸憋的潮红。金韩彬看着有点烦躁，一把扯了男孩绕在下身的浴巾给他擦头发，吓得这孩子捂住下身乱叫。

“叫什么，又不是没见过。”

他手指灵活的在金东赫臀部游走，戳弄着柔软臀肉中包裹着的坚硬的欲望，开拓到紧闭的大门前——即便他们都变得肮脏，这扇门还是如此紧致又毫无缝隙，面前这托着天使脸庞的男孩无时无刻不在用亵玩他的感情。  
该惩罚下他了。  
金韩彬这么想着，略显生疏的插入食指，在男孩的惊呼声中缓缓旋转按压着四壁，品味奇怪又让人上瘾的触感。

最后金东赫抓着他的领子喊疼，但他还是插了第三根手指，把嫩粉色的花蕾撑得张大嘴巴作出期待的模样。  
“东赫啊，待会就不疼了，”  
金韩彬在他小腹轻吻，使坏旋转着手指。

6.性具 

○

即便是金东赫流着眼泪苦苦央求，郑粲右还是把跳蛋塞到了他惹人心怜的红肿后穴里。

“哥真的很会吃啊。”  
郑粲右向上滑动粉色的滚轮开关，电流瞬间传达到体内那颗小小的圆球里，发出电动器械碰撞的‘呜呜’声，开始逐渐提高频率的振动。  
金东赫是第一次用这玩意，快感和不适伴着可怖的声响对半冲上头脑。他没办法挣脱将他双手绑在身后的细绳，每一次挣扎都会在手腕留下一道花痕，惹得眼泪都决了堤。  
人类说来也算是安格司的子嗣，性爱的能力几乎是无师自通——经这么一出不知算是怜爱还是折磨的诱惑，他的性器也微微抬了头。

“哥，想让我帮你得要做点表示。”

金东赫夹着跳蛋，双腿打软，无奈还是得艰难的一步步贴近郑粲右，将身子俯得更低，用白净的脸蛋隔着衣裤蹭弄弟弟的性器。他也不知这算不算是讨好，担忧着抬头看眼色，却恰好对上郑粲右波澜不惊的眼神。

郑粲右捧住他的脸向侧边亲吻，轻咬他红的似火的耳垂，似乎对他的表示十分满意。  
他抓住从后穴延伸出来的粉色电线，一把将跳蛋扯了出来，欣赏金东赫瞪大双眼的同时从枕后掏出细长的波点假阳具，慢慢往水灵灵的花穴推送，换取动人心弦的呻吟。  
“我们东赫是第一次用，就从简单的开始吧。”

7.口交 

○

“拜托，知元，你知道我不会这唔——”

“冬菇啊，你知道我是行动派。”  
金知元坏笑着按住他的脑袋强迫他吃下几乎整根性器，直到他憋的整个脑袋都泛红时才放开使力的手。  
被异物抵住喉咙的感觉让金东赫止不住的咳嗽。金知元凑上去亲吻他的额面，再卷动舌尖舔掉他眼角即将坠落的泪水。  
约是休息了半分钟，金东赫尝到了苦果便乖乖含住他的性器，生涩的上下移动。

“宝贝，你得用吸的，顺便用上你的舌头。”  
金知元伸手捏了捏他的后颈，简单的督促效果倒是很明显，附带舌部动作让龟头感受到了成倍增加的快感。他赞许般的揉揉金东赫凌乱的灰发，闲不下的手又抓上他翘起的嫩臀。

8.后入 

○

“东赫....”

低沉沙哑的嗓音贴着耳朵传来，把紧紧趴在墙壁，皮肤都变得冰凉的金东赫骨头都喊的酥软。  
“晙..晙会啊....”

“内，”  
具晙会辗转舔舐他白嫩的脖颈，顺着水滴而上，轻咬他半侧的颚线，  
“东赫...叫我声哥来听听好吗？”

无言。没有得到他理想的回应，具晙会双手攀上他的腰肢用力向下按，将紧贴在墙壁上的身体按成翘起臀部折成九十度的样子。  
他埋头轻吻骨感的腰窝，将下身贴在两个臀瓣之间：  
“是东赫喜欢的，草莓味沐浴液的味道。”

金东赫早已经羞红了脸，转头时看见具晙会往手心挤了点刚刚洗净的粉色沐浴液，均匀涂抹到他抬头的性器上。

“好凉。”  
他把金东赫又向墙壁上推紧了几分，扶着性器向已经做好扩张的后穴捅进。

“呜——”

伴随着巨大痛苦的整根没入。  
两人的喘息拥挤在单间浴室，化作墙壁上小块的水汽，充斥着性感的桃色气息。  
待那肉穴微微蠕动变得不再生涩阻碍，具晙会开始小幅度的抽查，浅出浅入研磨红肿的小口，把痛苦和欢愉杂糅喂进金东赫火热的深处。

“晙会..哥...拜托.....”  
他的呻吟像歌声一样——黏腻，甜蜜，让人沉醉。

9.参与者

○

他们彼此交换了一个湿润的吻。

顶楼扫着微风，但正集盛夏，倒是让人觉得清凉爽快。  
灰发的少年被抵靠在边壁，泳裤早已在偌大的泳池里寻不见了，代替泳裤遮体的是另一具靠上来的健硕身体。  
金知元又俯向前和他接吻，性器带着水流在后穴抽送，触感不是很好，但唯一掩人耳目解决兴事的地方就只有这里。  
金东赫紧闭着眼睛，在呼吸的空隙发出细小呻吟，津液也顺着下颚滴到泳池。他被压的结结实实，无论是上身还是下体都在被金知元疯狂的索取，像快要坏掉的人偶。  
被水流吞噬的肌肤相撞声转化为一种沉闷的打击声，继而出现了无法相融的其他不善之音。

“....bobby哥？”  
具晙会脖子上还挂着套进防水袋的手机。  
他不管金知元散发而来阻止他前进的气场，移步到距离较近的泳池一角——看见了被那人遮挡着的金东赫。  
金东赫眼神有些迷离，随着先前与金知元的动作，他好像喝了一大桶水一样，奇怪的胀腹感和不适袭击全身，让他没有一点力气，完全任人摆布。

“晙会啊....”  
金知元挑衅似的望向他，  
“既然都这样了，你选一个吧，是要从我这英雄救美...还是一起来？”

尽管平日里待他温柔，但具晙会从没觉得自己是个好人，这种时候更是把坏体现的淋漓尽致。他取下挂在脖子上的手机放到一边，进入泳池缓缓走向两人。  
金知元也看得懂眼色，拔出插在温暖后穴的性器，扳过金东赫的脸蛋继续接吻。  
具晙会没有管他。他抓起金东赫无力的小手握住自己的性器轻轻撸动，顺着白皙的锁骨吻了一遍，在肩头留下一小排齿印。当金知元放开他时，具晙会扶着性器挺进了他已经被操得发红的后穴，如方才一般连带着水流浅浅抽插。  
金知元也不甘于只是看着，俯下身子用舌尖挑逗他那挺立的乳头，使金东赫本就带着哭腔的呻吟越发委屈。

“不要哭，东赫，不要哭，”  
具晙会为他拭掉滚落到唇边的泪珠，加快了下身的动作，  
“会舒服的，乖。”

10.痛觉快感 

○

“降低视觉感应可以变相增强触觉感官的工作。”

郑粲右为他系上黑色布条蒙住双眼。  
他把手里原先用作测量的皮尺绷得紧直，金东赫听觉敏感了很多，早早听出了异样的声响。  
“粲右啊，”  
他背部紧贴着墙壁滑坐下，  
“求你了...”

继而是链条在木地板上拖拉发出的碰撞声，在木质间传播引发的回声涌入双耳，放大恐惧。

“没用的，东赫，”  
眼前失措的少年无法再镇定以年长者的身份对他撒娇，抱怨他没有对自己说敬语，让郑粲右觉得有些不习惯。  
但这不足以影响他的兴头。  
他用皮尺将束缚着金东赫手脚的绳子连接起来，再抽过接通着滑轮的链条，重复的捆绑使他能够被天花板上那两个装置吊放起来。

金东赫感觉到自己在升高。  
他其实并不是特别怕高，但失去视觉感官就伴随着安全感的极度匮乏。他想挣扎，却因为身体被扭曲的捆绑使不上力气。

他像牲口一样被捆绑着手脚朝上吊挂着等待宰割，冷汗顺着垂下的几缕灰发滴落，在极度安静的环境下甚至可以听见汗水砸在地板的声音。  
郑粲右的气息越来越近，最终近到呼出滚烫的气息直喷在他的腺体周围。这个乖巧又傲慢的弟弟总是能极端控制自己的信息素，像贞操带绑上性器一样稳定心神，把冲动和意气反复消化成言谈自若。  
Omega天生就带有向Alpha索取的能力。金东赫闻不到他的信息素，连最后的希望稻草都抓不到，仿佛站在他身边的是一只冷血野兽。

郑粲右戴上皮手套，半褪去金东赫最后的衣物，向饱满的臀瓣上拍了一个响亮的巴掌。

“呜！”  
刚想要窜出的呻吟被另一只戴着皮手套的冰凉的手扼住，把呼吸和话语全部挤回喉咙。  
那只手接着击打厚实的臀部，几次拍击而后间隔的套弄他的性器，使疼痛和快感都无法达到极限。

郑粲右掐着他脖子的手时而松开，留给他喘息的时间。他看到显得十分娇小的男孩贪婪呼吸着空气，控制不住的津液横飞，却还是尽力缓解身体的窒息感。

他没有停下那只拍击臀瓣的手，一边又轻轻舔舐金东赫随着身体一起变红的腺体处：  
“我们做个游戏——什么时候请我喝口酒，什么时候我就放你下来和我做。”

11.性药 

○

他伸手接过金东赫递来的酒杯。  
他假装着，毫无意识的把玩从口袋里掏出的打火机，一首歌，两首歌都过去，慢慢等待身边的男孩靠在沙发上无力的向一边倒去。

“bobby哥...你给我喝的是什么.....”

“助兴的东西而已，没什么害处。”  
金知元舔舔干涩的唇瓣，握住男孩通红的手，它在释放着热量，轰轰烈烈。  
为了防止控制不了自己身体的金东赫摔到地上，金知元把他揽在怀里躺着，闲来无事逗弄着他发烫的脸蛋，  
“叫声哥哥听听？”

金东赫没理会他，努力收揽自己在空中到处飘浮的意识——抓了很久却一个都没抓住。意识渐渐模糊，但性器却越来越胀痛。

“这东西还挺有用啊。”  
他坏笑着和怀里的孩子接吻，啃咬那微微红肿的嘴唇。见金东赫没什么反应，他便把手伸进他的裤子，隔着内裤套弄已经勃起的性器，用拇指搓揉敏感的龟头。  
“快啊，东菇啊，叫我哥哥。”

“哥哥...”  
金东赫被他用手套弄的连连呻吟，硬伸着脑袋要和他接吻，  
“哥哥，求求你...哥哥....”

“Alright.”  
金知元将他按倒，伏在他身上引导他延长这个猛烈的吻。  
他伸进去直接摩擦火热的性器，用手指沾上断断续续射出的白浊，在收回舌头时把它抹在进金东赫的嘴唇上。  
“尝尝，你自己的味道。”

——火热的练歌房，燃烧着的天使，和踏入天堂的恶魔。

12.骑乘 

○

“韩彬呐..不，不行了....”  
他双腿已经站不住了，哀求着身后的人先停下动作。金韩彬对着他红润的脸蛋嘬了口，然后一把抱起他走向卧室。  
性器转了一圈还在后穴里插着，他故意走的很慢再颠簸几下，将金东赫放在床上时已经后穴高潮了。

“东赫可以自己动吗？”  
金韩彬笑眯眯的看着他，  
“我很期待我们东赫自己想要的样子。”

金东赫狼狈的爬起身，跨坐在悠闲躺下的哥哥身上，饱满的苹果臀挤压着小腹处线条明显的腹肌。他用双手撑着厚实的两块胸肌，对准金韩彬扶着的性器慢慢向下坐，因为痛感与羞耻又动动停停，被后者嫌弃太磨叽直接捏着肩头把纤瘦的身子按了下去。  
“啊——”  
他伸手抓住金韩彬两边坚硬而略显恐怖的肱二头肌，白净消瘦的小腹甚至可以看见微微的凸起。  
拥挤的喘息碰撞在一起，形成热流包裹着逐渐沉溺于性爱中的男孩。金韩彬说不动就不动，凑上去亲吻他，感受他发烫的面颊传来的温度。

“东赫，东赫想要的话就自己来。”

金东赫也懒得管那些无用的尊严，开始一点点抬放臀部。  
保持抽插的交合处此时显得异常色情，连带着穴里残留的精液渗出。他像不知饥饱的小兽渐渐扭动起腰肢，汗液汇成水珠顺着腰窝滑下，被金韩彬用拇指拭掉，再捏揉那优美绝伦的线条。  
“太淫荡了，东赫啊。”

欲望再次涌上大脑，他也开始规律性的顶弄，帮助金东赫达到情欲的高峰。  
金东赫重新弓下腰，撑着那两块胸肌像动机运作一般上下抽动身体。被金韩彬配合着顶弄，断断续续的呻吟也几近贴着他的皮肤泄出。  
“韩彬呐...哥...哥....”

金韩彬调笑，套弄上他的性器。

13.背理型BO

○

宋尹亨咬破了他的腺体——在几乎一瞬间。  
浓郁的红酒味在房间里爆发，金东赫退后时被地毯绊到，直栽在地上。  
他抬头，看见宋尹亨还靠在窗边，端着刚才他放在窗台上的水杯。  
房间里似乎下雨了。  
金东赫感觉雨水开始在腺体处蔓延，他很渴，后穴已经在分泌黏糊的液体，但意识意外的很清醒。  
被Beta暂时标记就是这样吗？

“你可以选择要不要和我做。”  
宋尹亨放下水杯，坐到床沿，把领带解开再将西装衬衫领口的纽扣松开，露出白皙的锁骨。  
“粲右说他把你调教的不错，我是来检查作业的。”

“那小子——”  
金东赫想反驳，支撑着身体的胳膊却突然失力，整个人软绵绵的倒下了。  
他感受到后穴在源源不断的流出蜜液，渐渐让内裤变得湿滑。宋尹亨走近帮他脱下长裤，不怀好意的隔着内裤在洞口戳了戳。  
“已经这么湿了？”

暴雨开始坠落，他的体温在升高，腺体处逐渐被雨水的气味悉数覆盖，再也闻不见酒香。  
“尹亨哥...不行，”

“一边死死抓着我不放，一边说这样的话....我们东赫还真是令人煎熬。”  
宋尹亨看着他自己伸手去撸动性器，快感还远远不够。他从一旁的抽屉里翻出郑粲右藏着的假阳具，尝试着往湿润的后穴里挤压。

“不行，哥，好疼...好疼啊....”  
虽说着疼，但那淫荡的小口还在努力吸进粗长的假阳具，这么看倒是被驯养的还不错的小牲口。  
宋尹亨把它推到一半，抠下末尾的开关，那根粗长的东西就像口红管一样螺旋式缓慢动作。  
听着男孩的哭喊慢慢变成呻吟后，他俯下身子含住了金东赫已经挺立的性器。  
“呜！”  
他没办法叫出声响，因为宋尹亨的手指在他口中抠弄。  
宋尹亨不知道哪学的这门技巧，吸吮配合舌头的撩拨让金东赫随时都要被前后夹击的快感切断意识。

“还要再快些吗？”  
金东赫在他口中射出了一次，他吞咽下那些精液，没等到回答就把那插在后穴的阳具开到最大档。那东西像疯了似的插到最深，再缓缓转出，重新插到最深。  
他亲吻金东赫颤动的小腹，忽然间，一只手轻轻搭放在他冰凉的皮带扣上。

“哥....求你了...给东赫吃吧。”

14.电话性爱 

○

床头柜上的时钟嘀嘀的叫唤，金东赫从一头翻滚到另一头伸手去按掉它。  
比以往迟了两个钟头，具晙会还是没有回来。  
被灰色系家居物品装饰的房间单调又无趣，刚被按掉的时钟还在一闪一闪的亮着时间，已经12点了。  
他发愣时，手机开始做响。  
“喂？”

“圣诞快乐。”  
具晙会的嗓音又有些沙哑，繁忙的个人行程让他最近活得像个钢铁人，仿佛在用意志力支撑着疲劳的肢体。  
大约是两周多没见到他了，本想趁着圣诞节约他好好休息一下，没想到又回不来了。  
“抱歉，宝贝，突然加了夜间通告，没法回去找你了，现在只有半小时的休息时间。”

“好...晙会啊，要注意身体。”  
金东赫眨眨眼睛，流露出他看不见的失望，  
“那就..”

“东赫，”  
“要做点...有趣的事情吗？”

下身的胀痛感侵蚀着大脑，低沉的魔咒环绕在他的耳边：  
“我们东赫啊，是乖孩子，所以不能碰。”  
他伸手去抠弄自己的后穴，奇怪的触感使他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。回忆往常是如何做扩张，他跌跌撞撞跑进浴室，摸到水架上小瓶的润滑液，不管三七二十一先挤了一把往里塞再说——那瞬间就像用身后的嘴巴含住一摊奶油冰淇淋一样，冰凉刺骨，还飘着草莓味鲜奶的香气。  
“自己打开的怎么样了？”

“可以了，可以了...晙会啊....”  
他小声向电话那头呼唤，却只得到了一段沉默。  
空虚感快要让他疯掉了。  
“晙会，晙会啊，你在哪....”  
边是得不到回应，他就四处求救式的观望，发现那个尺寸不错的细长洁面水瓶，晃动它只剩下瓶底不多的零散水声。  
没有这样羞耻又奔放的经验，却在欲望的推崇下，他尝试着将细瓶往后穴塞，瓶底坚硬的轮廓刮得那些柔软嫩肉撕裂般的疼。  
无暇顾及泄流的泪水，他正用最后的理智考虑放弃时，耳边突然响起具晙会的声音：  
“东赫啊，要进来了。”

15.告白

○

玄关传来叩门的声音。  
金韩彬没打算去开，门外的人好像也清楚没人给他开门，自己旋了门把走进来。  
“看来正忙着啊。”

金韩彬松开正啃咬着的下唇，回头打趣道：  
“不比你金知元百忙之中抽空来肏他好些。”  
他们总说金东赫像狐狸，但现在倒是更像温顺服帖的猫，趁着金韩彬分神时蹭过去轻轻舔舐他上下蠕动的喉结，让他略有些惊讶。  
“看样子粲右那变态小子是很成功。”  
金知元笑道，脱下西服挂在树杈似的衣架上。  
具晙会随他身后进屋。金韩彬看到他时似乎没怎么奇怪，只是冲他笑了笑。

“晙会也坏透了，你知道。”  
他招呼具晙会去洗个澡，待他关上浴室门后解开领带扔到金韩彬手里，看着他为金东赫系上眼睛。  
“我们先来，要不晙会看到会生气的。”

随着回归期的到来，金东赫的体重开始大幅下跌，消瘦到被金知元整个圈在怀里，用一张宽大的手掌钳住他两只手腕。  
“等下东菇来猜吧，猜猜你吃的是谁的肉棒，猜对有奖——不过猜错可是有惩罚的。”  
说完他开始咯咯地笑，金韩彬皱眉道：  
“两个人也就半半的概率，有什么好玩的。”  
虽然嘴上说着嫌弃这么幼稚的提议，金知元放开手示意他准备时，他还是照做了。  
金东赫听着金知元的话乖乖跪趴在床上。但性欲这种东西一旦被中断，理智的洪流就会奔涌而来，他这才意识到事情的不对，忐忑的转动视角，奈何被蒙着眼睛也没有办法。

“哥，拜托，不要这样...”  
他小声求饶，却被不知是谁野蛮的堵住嘴唇接吻。  
身后也传来风声，原本晾着的已经做完扩张的后穴突然被龟头抵上，那半硬的东西一直在穴口磨蹭，惹得他整个身体都开始瘙痒起来。偏偏直到这个吻结束，身前的人放开了他时，那东西才打算进入，金东赫却已经忍不住扭起臀部去迎接它。  
“小东西，刚还说不要。”  
金知元倒是不紧不慢的往里一点点送，伴着细小的呻吟逐渐整根插到里面时，使坏的搅动，撩拨起他体内的火焰后再加速抽插，囊袋拍打在臀瓣上发出清亮的响声。  
“东赫啊，现在是谁在上你？”

“知元哥！求求你，慢一点...bobby哥....”  
他话里带着哭腔，软软糯糯的，身子却淫荡的随着节奏不知疲倦附和着动作。

“答对了得要给东菇一点奖励。”  
金知元伸手抓起他留长的灰发，另一只手固住他的腰，性器猛的插到底，缓缓抽出到边缘，再猛的一下进入，反复着粗暴的动作。  
金东赫被捅的说不出话，呻吟和哭喊都堵在嗓子眼卡住，身子在一次次冲撞下趴倒在床面，只留着撅起的嫩臀被金知元持续进攻。  
在一旁的金韩彬看他有些翻白眼，斥责金知元不要太过火。  
好在他就顶弄了一会儿便克制着结束，只是拔出性器的时候还硬的发疼，显然是没有吃饱。

失神的孩子已经无法注意到他身边的动静，待性器再次插进来慢慢动作时，只听见身后传来金知元笑侃的声音：  
“东菇啊，猜猜现在这根又大又粗的肉棒是谁的呀？”

“..是韩彬哥...”  
金东赫想着刚是金知元，那这便是金韩彬，就这么说出来了。软软糯糯带着哭腔的声线飘到身后，惹得金知元心里一紧，插在后穴的性器又涨了涨。  
他把身子向前倾，直到伏在金东赫背上，贴近他通红的耳朵，带有笑意的沙哑嗓音此时显得十分恐怖：  
“我们东菇啊...猜错了该怎么办呢？”  
他招呼着金韩彬从后面走来，把依然挺立着的性器塞进金东赫的嘴里。

“要好好给你韩彬哥舔哦。”

尽管金东赫在猛烈的撞击下仍然努力卷动舌头讨好着那根火热的东西——但这无法满足已经有些不悦的金韩彬。他从炙热的口腔中抽出性器，目光贴近金东赫的额角，舔掉顺着鬓边线条即将坠落的一滴汗水，咸涩中带着些许甜味。  
“东赫啊，粲右教你的，要喊我什么？”

“哥哥，韩彬哥哥..”

“不对，那是你bobby哥喜欢的。”  
他抬头瞪了金知元一眼，那小子冲他得意的挑眉，无疑让他心里更不爽快。  
“金东赫，现在，立刻，把他的那玩意吐出来，让我操你。”  
他话音刚落就抓住搭放在肩头的两条纤细的胳膊向自己拉扯，硬是把金东赫拽进怀里，和金知元火热的性器分离开来。  
金知元正要开口骂，浴室的方向传来叩击滑动门发出的空洞响声。

“哥，够了。”

方形浴缸像迷你的泳池一样，总是拉扯着具晙会那天和金知元同流的回忆。  
他抱着金东赫坐进浴缸，身上柔软的浴袍慢慢被完全浸湿紧贴在结实的胸膛上，盯着迷迷糊糊的金东赫，为他拨开那些糊在眼前的发丝。  
金东赫瘦弱的像一只真正的狐狸，纤细的四肢无力沉在水里。他原本会随他们一起健身，但效果并不如不健康的节食减肥，他便以各种理由推脱健身房的邀约，私下里偷偷折磨自己的肠胃。  
效果是显而易见——连反抗的力量都没有。  
“东赫，”  
他倚下身子给麻木的男孩清理身体，手心搓开草莓味的沐浴乳，使它们变成泡泡，  
“...疼吗？”

金东赫突然望向他，眼泪唰的流了两行。

“不要哭，东赫，不要哭。”  
具晙会把他抱进怀里，突如其来的泪水让他有些失措，手忙脚乱之际，那些淡粉色的泡沫全都顺着水面滑远了。  
他伸手，想要抹掉那两行挂在脸颊的泪水，却在犹豫中又收回手掌。但堵在嗓子眼很久的话还是不受控制的崩出：  
“虽然听起来很自私...但如果没有发生这些，我会对东赫告白——”  
“不是，现在也....只是我怕你不接受我。”

“晙会啊....”

他感觉到金东赫滚烫的眼泪顺着他的胸膛流进浴缸，是无声的痛苦在浴室中一遍遍回响。

“拜托....带我回去吧。”

具晙会托着他通红的脸颊赠予他一个热烈深切的吻，享受着温热而湿润的鼻息拍打在他面颊的快感，这是属于金东赫的独特回应。

“晙会....”  
“喜欢的究竟是哪个我啊。”  
金东赫发梢的水珠滴在两副身体之间。他像热锅中的虾蟹，白皙的肌肤以肉眼可见的速度发红，便是这些日子以来被驯养的“习性”在作崇。

“都让我沉沦啊。”

他再次向怀里的男孩索取了一个结实的拥抱，像冬日中旺盛燃烧的柴火，热烈又充满痛楚。  
他也早已经分不清真正的爱意应该给予哪个金东赫——是天使，还是这个堕入他们的地狱，苦苦挣扎的少年。

具晙会并不善于利用他沙哑诱人的声线表达情感，于是他学会不说。把坏蛋具晙会藏在心里，只要向心仪的这孩子展现柔软的一面，即使最后拆东补西也总能做到万无一失。  
只是他从来不是个好人罢了。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一份备注：  
> 每个故事之间基本无剧情连接，但角色之间存在情感连接  
> 包括每个角色都有对应的性格特点：  
> [金韩彬] 柔软而意气  
> [金知元] 充斥着狂妄自我的爱意  
> [具晙会] 温暖的恶魔  
> 余下三人也分别拥有不同的性格特点，但为了剧情需要，不得不变得有些变态....这是我的错。
> 
> 感谢你看到这里，烧肉实在太费脑了——比如同时烧十块肉。


End file.
